Mi Locura
by Anormal Yo
Summary: Gaara nunca se enamoro completamente de una chica o mas bien mujer, siempre creyo que las populares serian infieles hasta que conocio a Ino, y cambio de parecer.
1. Chapter 1

Bla...bla...bla... Em... Los anime no me pertenecen... Bla... bla... bla... Lo unico que me pertenece es el fic:

Letra Normal/Narracion  
**Letra Negrita/Dialogo**

_Letra Cursiva/Pensamiento _

Narra Gaara:

_Pff... Otro dia aburrido en la escuela, no veo la hora de entrar en vacaciones!  
_

Eso pasaba por la mente de Gaara, un chico pelirojo, piel blanca, estatura normal, nada fuera de lo normal. Le gusta vestirse de negro, muchos decian que era gotico?, pero no lo era, solo le gustaba usar el negro y ya.

Fin de la narracion.

Sus amigos Sasuke, Itachi y Sai (Tambien se vestian de negro) Lo fueron a buscar para ir a la escuela (Secundaria). Eran un grupo, Sasuke era el lider, almenos ellos Itachi, Gaara y Sai lo pensaban.

Como siempre, captaban todas las miradas, nada anormal para ellos.

Entraron a la clase de Matematicas, su profesor no les caia bien. Se llamaba Orochimaru, hay que admitirlo, era insoportable!

_Aghh... Otra vez este viejo pesado!_

**Orochimaru: Bueno clase les presento a la nueva estudiante Ino.**

_Ay Dios, es hermosa, pfff... Que cosas dices! La mayodia de las chicas lindas y populares nunca son fieles._

**Orochimaru: Sientate ahi, detras de el pelirojo.**

Gaara: Tengo nombre, no me diga pelirojo.

Orochimaru se enfado y lo ando a detencion despues de clase.

Toco la campana de recreo, Gaara se junto con sus amigos, mientras admiraba a Ino (Seretamente) Itachi lo saco de sus pensamientos:

**Itachi: ¿Te Gusta? Eh pelirojo, a mi no me escondes nada eh!**

**Gaara: Si... em... no...  
**

**Itachi: Ja y yo creí que estaba loco.**

**Gaara: Que no me digas pelirojo!**

Ino se iba acercando muy lento hacia ello, con una gran sonrisa en su cara 

_Ay Dios, me esta mirando, no puede ser. Tranquila Ino tu puedes, espero que no crea que soy infiel ooo falsa. Ya basta Ino tranquila!_

Gaara la miro a los ojos e Ino no puedo evitar ruborisarse.

**Ino: Amm... Hola, Soy...  
**

Sin dejarla acabar...

**Sai: Ino? Verdad?**

**Ino: Emm... Si... Si Ino, tu deves ser Sai, no?**

Y haci hablaron durante el receso, sono la campana.

**Sasuke: ALFIN... Artes!**

Gaara: Jajajaja, nunca cambias, verdad?

Todos rieron, la clase paso rapido y todos salieron corriendo para ir a sus casas (Imaginen el desastre xD).

Ino hiba saliendo y le dice a Gaara:

**Ino: Gaara!**

**Gaara: Si?**

**Ino: Quieres me acompañas?**

Gaara sin pensarlo dos veces...

**Gaara: Claro! **

Charlaron, intercambiaron celulares y llegaron a la casa de Ino. En ese momenta aparece la mama de Ino. 

**Mama de Ino: Ino, veo que ya hiciste amigos eh! Solo es tu amigo verdad?**

**Ino: Mamaaa!**

Gaara no pudo evitar reirse, ya no podia contenerse.

**Mama de Ino: Bueno, pensandolo bien, niño como te llamas?**

**Gaara: Me llamo Gaara, un gusto.  
**

**Mama de Ino: El gusto es mio.**

Gaara sonrio, se despidio de Ino y se fue a su casa. Su hermana Temari, siempre preparaba el almuerso para el y su hermano de comer Temari lo mando a bañar.

**Temari: Ve a bañarte!**

**Gaara: Ya voy mamaaa!**

**Temari: Claro hijo jajajaja**

Se baño y se acosto a dormir, no paraba de pensar en esa rubia de ojos color celeste claro y piel blanca. No sabia por que pero ella captaba toda su atencion.

**Bueno hasta aca llego el primer capitulo de el fic.**

**Hacepto criticas, mañana subo otro!**

**XoXo. Rochiii**


	2. Chapter 2

Los anime no me pertenecen, sol.o me pertenece el fic... blablablabla...

**Dialogos.**

_Pensamientos._

Narracion.

Narra Ino:

_Me gusto Sasuke... Pero... Ahora me gusta Gaara... Emm... Bueno, yo no diria que me gusta, ME ENCANTA!solo un poco... Ash... que cosas dices Ino!_

Me desperte, prepare mi ropa y me fui a la escuela. No podia dejar de pensar en Sasuke y en admitir que Sasuke ya me habia echado el ojo antes de entrar al salon.

Fin de la narracion.

Ya todo estaban en la clase, Ino se quiso sentar con Gaara pero... habia alguien mas? Era Hinata?

Okey, me sentare con Sasuke.

Todo paso muuuuuuuuuuuuy lento hasta el receso. Ino se dio cuenta de que Hinata salia con Naruto y que era la mejor amiga de Gaara. En ese momento se alegro y se creyo una... Tonta?

Ino intentaba encontrar a Gaara pero el timbre sono y debian volver a clases. Les tocaba Musica, a Ino le gustaba muy rapido para ella, luego les toco lengua. Tuvieron que escuchar una historia muy aburrida, al menos para ella.

Ya era la hora de salir e Ino buscaba a Gaara. _"Hay Gaara en donde te metiste". _Pero en ese momento alguien la agarro de el brazo (no en forma bruza) y le dijo:

**Sasuke: Ehh... Ino?**

**Ino: Si?**

**Sasuke: Quieres salir a comer algo?**

**Ino: Claro!**

Bueno ellos se fueron y tanto en el mundo de Gaara...

**Gaara: Y Sasuke?**

**Sai: Se Fue A Comer Con Ino, Por?**

**Gaara: Nada, Nada.**

Gaara se fue e Itachi le dice a Sai:

**Itachi: IDIOTA!**

**Sai: Quee?**

Itachi le pega en la cabeza a Sai.  
**Sai: Auch! Eso me dolio!**

**Itachi: Lo hice para que te duela, no para que te alegres!**

**Sai: Jajajajaja**

**Itachi: Tu sigue riendo y asi te ira.**

Sai trago saliba, algo aterrado.

Narra Gaara:

_Tenia... Celos, de mi amigo? Pero porque, si ni la conozco, pero es tan... Basta Gaara, esta saliendo con tu amigo, no le puedes hacer esto!_

Undido en sus pensamientos se choca con alguien, una chica de pelo negro y ojos verdes :3

**Chica: L...loo... . Mucho...**

**Gaara: Tranquila, no es nada (ayudandola a levantarse)**

**Chica: Como te llamas?**

**Gaara: Yo, Gaara y Tu?**

**Chica: Yo ****Shizune**

**Gaara: Okey, no eres de por aquí verdad?**

**Shizune: No, solo estoy de visita.**

**Gaara. Genial, si quieres, un dia de estos vamos a comer o a tomar algo, quieres?**

**Shizune: Claro!**

**Gaara: Adios!**

**Shizune: Baay!**

Wow, que facil es conoer a extraños hoy en dia!

Llegue a mi casa y Temari estaba Cocinando, debo admitir que cocina muy bien, tenia tanta hambre!

**Temari: Tienes hambre?**

**Gaara: Si, y mucha. **

**Temari: Lo imagine.**

**Gaara: Que cocinas?**

**Temari: Comida, por? Si quieres cocino pasto y piedras!**

**Gaara: Jajaja, muy graciosa (sarcasticamente). Y Kankuro?**

**Temari: Trabajando.**

**Gaara. Seremos solo nosotros, no me golpees si no como!**

**Temari: No te prometo nada.**

Fin de la Narracion.

Temari y Gaara comieron. Gaara deidio salir y se encontro a... con...

Fin de el capitulo 2 C=.

PD: Los fines de semana no subire caps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dialogo.**

_Pensamientos._

Narracion.

Narra Gaara:

Sali de mi casa a dar una vuelta y me encontre a Kakashi hablando con... Kurenai, que... raro?

En fin, de algun modo tenia que bajar la comida. No dije ni comente nada y segui caminando, hasta llegar de nuevo a mi casa, me recoste en mi cama y pense:

"_Por que Sasuke saldria con Ino, si la cree una malcriada"_

Fin de la narracion.

Narra Sasuke:

En verdad sabia que a Gaara le gusto Ino, no perderia la oportunidad de ayudarlo con eso.

Por eso invite a Ino a comer, le avisaria que era dificil de conquistar, resulta que a ella tambien le gusta pff... vaya historia.

Fin de la narracion.

A El otro dia, Gaara se desperto, tarde, no estaba acostumbrado, se cambi rapido, guardo sus libros, carpetas,etc. Bajo a desayunar y...

**Temari: Vaya que tienes sueño pesado, te sientes bien.**

**Gaara: Claro, Por que lo dices?**

**Temari: Nada, nada.**

**Gaara: Vamos, dime!**

Temari: Nadaaaa!

**Gaara: Okey, no me grites mama!  
**

**Temari: Ya Quisieras niño!**

Narra Gaara

"_Pff... Ya Quisieras? Niño? Engreida"_

Cuando llegue a la escuela Ino, se estaba acercando a mi? _"Tranquilo Gaara, Tranquilo" _. Es que era tan, tan... perfecta! Nunca nadie me hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago, pfff... que mariposas, yo siento un Harlem Shake cuando la veo!

**Ino: Hola Gaara, que cuentas?**

**Gaara: Hola, Nada tu?**

**Ino: Nada, oye quisieras venir a estudiar a mi casa, si quieres invito a tus amigos/as.**

**Gaara: Claro! Como quieras!**

Las clases, pasaron muy rapido para Gaara, se sentia, emocionade, de alguna manera.

Todos fueron a sus casas, almorzaron y llevaron a su casa las cosas para estudiar. Estaban Sasuke, Itachi, Sai, Hinata, Sakura, TenTen e Ino.

Hicieron las tareas muy rapido, solo pensaban en divertirse.

**Hinata: Ino, estas sola en tu casa?**

**Ino: Noo, como crees estoy con mi hermano Deidara.**

**TenTen: Ahh, ya me habia asustado.**

**Itachi: Podriamos jugar a algo... (Sonrio picaramente)**

**Sasuke: Claro... algo como que...**

**Sai: La botella?**

Todos dijieron que si, primero le toco a Sakura y a Sai, luego a Itachi y TenTen y luego a Gaara y a Ino.

Ino fue a el centro y Gaara la imito, Ino se ruborizo, pero no se notaba... En cambio a Gaara, como explicarlo, parecia un tomate. Se besaron , fue mas o menos asi, Gaara la tomo de la cintura de Ino, ella lo imito tomandolo de el cuello, la guerra de lenguas habia empezado, no les faltaba aire ni nada de eso, al menos hasta que alguien abrio la puerta era... Deidara...

**Deidara: Oye Ino...**

Se quedo paralizaso al ver a su hermanita menor besandose con un chico, ambos se separaron y nadie pudo evitar reirse de la cara de Deidara.

**Ino: Ve, luego te explico.**

Dijo Ino sacandolo de su cuarto. Ya era la hora de cenar y todos se fueron, Gaara fue tomado de el brazo, era Ino, gracias al cielo.

**Gaara: Eres tu, de la que me salve, tu hermano me hubiera matado.**

**Ino: Tranquilo, jaja no se lo permitire.**

**Gaara: jaja, oye... Ino... Quieres salir conmigo?**

**Ino: Claro, eso si hay que avisarle a Deidara. Oye Deiii!**

**Deidara: Si- **Dijo Serio.

**Ino: Gaara y yo estamos saliendo :P**

**Deidara: Bueno Gaara, si le llegas a hacer algo, date por muerto.**

Gaara trago saliva.

**Gaara: Tranquilo no le are nada.**

**Deidara: Mas te vale!  
**

Ino lo beso y Gaara se lo correspondio.

**Deidara: Ajam...**

**Ino: Ash, tonto!  
**

**Gaara: Bueno, mejor me voy, antes de que mi hermana me mate.**

Se saludaron y Gaara se fue a su casa, ceno, se baño se quedo mirando tv y se durmio.

Bueno Hasta aca llego el cap. 3

xo. Rochi


End file.
